All for you
by Toria-Phoenix
Summary: Sharpay Evans always got what she wanted. Sharpay/Ryan Sharpay/Others WARNING: Character death.


Title: All for you

Rating: M

Pairing: Sharpay/Ryan, Sharpay/OC, Sharpay/Kelsi, Sharpay/Troy.

Summary: Sharpay Evans _always _got what she wanted.

A/N: Alright. So. Last night, I couldn't get to sleep, and a fanfic idea came to me, and wouldn't leave me alone- so, today I called in, and spent all day writing it.

This is dedicated to all the people who've read and reviewed, "Be my Escape". I swear the final chapter is coming; I've just had no time lately.

Thanks guys. Enjoy.

- - - -

The delicate universe of East High School balanced precariously on three unshakeable rules:

**(1)-** Stick to the status quo. (Which was, inevitably, thrown out the window with the sudden appearance of one Gabriella Montez when she inadvertently developed a taste for performing, as well as for her fellow performer, Troy Bolton.)

**(2)**- Look out for yourself, because no one else will. Being overly trusting would undoubtedly result with a knife in the back.

And, finally,

**(3)- **Sharpay Evans _always_ got what she wanted. (Getting in her way when she had her sights set on something was like just _asking _for the apocalypse of East High School to come about.)

Got it? Good.

- - - -

It all started in the seventh grade of middle school when Ryan reluctantly admitted to his sister that he had a bit of a crush on Lydia Everwood, the resident sweetheart of East High Middle School whom teachers doted on and fellow students adored… and rumor had it, Lydia had a bit of a crush on Ryan as well.

"Honestly Ry, why would you want _her_?" Sharpay asked haughtily, as though the very _idea_ of Ryan and Lydia being together offended her. And it did. "I mean, just look at her! She's not even pretty."

"_I_ think she's beautiful." Ryan said quietly as he gazed at Lydia from across the cafeteria.

Sharpay pressed her lips together thinly. "Ryan, you do _not_ like Lydia." She said firmly, as though her proclaiming it would make it so.

Ryan frowned as he turned to stare at his twin. "Yes I do, Sharpay." He said slowly, giving Sharpay an odd look before twisting ever so slightly to stare at Lydia again.

Sharpay fumed, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

- - - -

She made sure to take it slow.

A gentle bump in the hallway, "accidentally" brushing her hand against Lydia's as she collected the homework, leaning closer then necessary when asking for help on a math problem. Little things.

Still, Sharpay could see the confusion whirling in little Lydia's eyes with every encounter. She was curious, there was no doubt about that. After all, Sharpay had never been anything but mean to her, what had caused the abrupt change? As for Sharpay, the inner satisfaction she felt when the curiosity in Lydia's eyes ever so slowly changed to desire was incomparable.

Ryan would be hurt; there was no doubt about it. But he would get over it. He had never been able to stay angry with Sharpay for long, and after all, she was doing this for him. He deserved better then the freckly Lydia Everwood.

It was in the girls' locker room that she made her move.

Sharpay had coyly thrown off her gym t-shirt, carefully taking her time as she slipped into her tank top. Timing was _everything_ if this was to go off without a hitch. As expected, Lydia lingered awkwardly in the dim-lighted room, even as her friends persistently insisted they head to the next class. Lydia brushed them off, insisting that they go ahead without her. They did. Sharpay inwardly smirked to herself, and casually sprayed herself with two squirts of the strawberry body mist she kept in her locker.

The locker room was now completely empty, save for Sharpay and Lydia, who was still lingering awkwardly by the door. It was time.

Shutting the locker, Sharpay turned, and allowed her eyes to widen in false surprise as she brought her hand up to rest on her chest.

"Oh! Lydia!" She said breathily. "I didn't realize you were still… I uh. " Sharpay laughed nervously. "I better get to class." She said apologetically, slowly maneuvering around Lydia.

'_God, I am a _fantastic _actress.'_ Sharpay thought to herself smugly. '_5, 4, 3, 3, 1-'_

"Sharpay, wait." Lydia said, her voice taking on a high-pitched quality. Sharpay demurely turned around to stare innocently at Lydia. She continued staring, even as Lydia fiddled nervously with the hem of her knee-length skirt.

"Do you…" Lydia paused, swallowing. "Do you like me? As in… like like me?"

Sharpay inhaled sharply. "What?" She asked, allowing a trembling note of panic to enter her voice.

Lydia flushed. "It just… it _seems_ like you do."

Sharpay paused for a moment, tightening her fists, the slightest hint of conflict evident on her face.

"I… yes." She whispered shamefully, lowering her head so her blonde hair covered her eyes, and, being the skilled actress she was, let her eyes become glassy with tears.

Lydia took in a deep breath. "I think I… that is to say, I might like…" her words trailed off as Sharpay glanced up sharply.

"You might like me?" Sharpay said softly, brown eyes radiating hope.

Lydia nodded wordlessly. Sharpay took a step forward, so she was scarcely a breath away from Lydia. Somewhere in the hallway, a bell rang. Sharpay leaned forward, and pressed her lips firmly against Lydia's.

Sharpay gently tugged Lydia into an embrace, effectively trapping the other girl as Sharpay slid out her tongue to fleetingly touch the other girls' lips. Lydia moaned, and widened her mouth to Sharpay's advances. Sharpay smirked, and slipped her tongue into Lydia's mouth, tentatively exploring.

Making certain to keep Lydia occupied with her mouth, Sharpay sneakily slipped her thigh in between the other girl's legs, and rubbed sensually against the girl's sweet spot. Lydia moaned loudly, and Sharpay briefly pulled away.

"Shhh…" Sharpay said breathlessly. "You need to be quieter. We don't want to get caught now, do we?" Lydia's pupils were practically black with desire, and the other girl shook her head wildly. Sharpay smirked.

"That a girl." And the blonde lowered her lips Lydia's neck, continuing to roll her thigh up against Lydia's more delicate area. Lydia whimpered, and her fingernails dug into Sharpay's back. As her breathing quickened, so did Sharpay's rubbing. Just as Lydia was nearing her peak, Sharpay pulled away, and stared amusedly at the wide-eyed Lydia.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Lydia stammered, flushed with want. "I need…"

"I'm so sorry Lydia," Sharpay said, eyes wide with panic, her sugary coated voice overlapping with Lydia's wild panting. "I totally forgot I have to give a presentation in history today… and I'm late!"

"But… but I…" Lydia protested dumbly.

"Have a good weekend, okay?" Sharpay said casually, as though what just happened between them was no big deal. Lydia's jaw dropped as Sharpay sauntered out of the locker room into the hallway.

As she walked through the hallways, her platform shoes clicking against the cold tile, Sharpay quietly giggled to herself.

For a kid with no experience, she sure knew how to turn someone into a quivering mess.

Sharpay Evans _always_ got what she wanted.

- - - -

"What's wrong Ryan?" Sharpay asked worriedly as they sat in the cafeteria on Monday.

Ryan stabbed violently at his pudding cup.

"Nothing." He said gruffly.

"Come on Ry. You were fine when you went to class this morning. Talk to me."

Ryan sighed, and looked up, his crystal blue eyes flecked with pain. "It's Lydia." He said glumly.

"Oh?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"I asked her out this morning. She said no."

"Oh Ry," Sharpay said, cheering inwardly. "I'm sorry. It's for the best though, I suppose. She didn't deserve you."

'_Not like I do, anyway.' _

Sharpay shoved the pesky thought away. '_All in good time,'_ she thought to herself, smiling brightly at Ryan.

Ryan gave her an odd stare for a split second, before sighing, and nodding reluctantly. "I guess you're right." He said softly.

Sharpay smiled.

'_It's for your own good Ryan.'_

- - - -

"Sharpay! I've been wanting to talk to you all day!" Lydia said breathlessly, as the girls' bathroom finally emptied until it was just them.

Sharpay stared blankly at the smaller girl. "Alright. Talk." She said snootily.

Lydia deflated slightly. "I was hoping we could talk about… um… us." She said, voice growing softer by the second.

Sharpay snorted. "Us? Sweetie, there is no us. Why would I ever like someone like _you_?" Lydia flinched, and stumbled backward, eyes filling with tears.

"But-" she stammered.

"You're not even pretty." Sharpay said coolly.

Lydia threw her hand up to her mouth to stifle the sobs, as fat tears ran down her cheeks. Spinning around, she ran out of the bathroom. Sharpay merely continued smiling brightly at her reflection.

Lydia Everwood transferred schools the very next day.

- - - -

It was then that Sharpay realized the sheer amount of power she had over males and females alike. Well. The one person her charms didn't affect was the one person Sharpay wanted most, not that she'd ever say so.

It became a game of sorts, just something to pass the time until Ryan realized he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Still, her efforts with Lydia paid off. Still stung by the pain of rejection, Ryan wouldn't allow himself to be swept up in another crush.

At least he didn't until sophmore year, when freshman Kelsi Neilsen entered the picture.

- - - -

"I'm going to ask her out."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Ryan, _please_." Sharpay said, grimacing. "Kelsi Neilsen? That mousy piano playing nobody? You could do so much better."

Ryan sighed impatiently. "Sharpay, I like her. She's cute, and sweet, and funny, and I am _going _to ask her out, whether you like it or not."

Sharpay sniffed. "I see that I'm unable to change your mind. Fine. Will you at least wait until _after_ auditions for the spring musical are over?"

Ryan hesitated. Sharpay inwardly cursed.

"Ryan, _please_?" She said softly, brown eyes widening. "We can't afford to have any distractions."

Ryan sighed. "Alright fine. But as soon as auditions are over, I'm asking her out."

Sharpay smiled thinly. "All right." She said, already plotting on how to take care of this little "problem".

- - - -

She made sure to take it slow.

A lingering brush of the hand as she reached to grab for the sheet music, ignoring said sheet music in favor of leaning closer to Kelsi to look at _her_ sheet music, subtle flirting.

Little things.

She thought it would be more difficult then it had been with Lydia, and she's almost disappointed when it isn't. She sees the budding curiosity in Kelsi's eyes. Sees the barely there desire to know what's _next_.

She's extremely cautious. In middle school, Ryan had been in different classes then Lydia and Sharpay, so he hadn't seen what she was doing to seduce to poor girl. With Kelsi, it would require a tad more finesse, after all, the only times she saw the pianist was when she was with her brother. It wouldn't do at all for Ryan to catch onto her games so soon. No, it wouldn't do at all.

So, Sharpay took it slowly, almost torturously so. She could see the want in Kelsi's eyes growing by the day. But it wasn't the right time. Not yet, anyway.

Auditions came and went. Sharpay and Ryan were dubbed the leads. No surprise there. What _was_ a surprise was when Sharpay walked out of class one day, and noticed Ryan grinning like an idiot.

"What's your problem?" She said snappily, angry that something aside from her could make him so happy.

"She said yes Shar! Kelsi said yes! We're going out tonight. We're meeting at the movies at 6:00!"

The blood in Sharpay's blood froze. Outwardly, she grinned wildly. "Congrats Ry! Wow, you better head home to get ready, huh? You can take my car- I have to stay and study for a math test, alright?"

Ryan paused, eyes widening. "Thank you Shar." He said, smiling lightly. Grabbing her arm, he pulled Sharpay to him and kissed her cheek. She smiled, and handed him the car keys. He was so caught up in his happiness as he rushed to the car, he didn't even think to ask Sharpay what the hell she was doing staying at school on a Friday afternoon to _study_.

And that was just the way Sharpay wanted it.

- - - -

She was practicing the piano in the band room, the slightest of smiles on her face when Sharpay walked in, quietly locking the door behind her. Sharpay observed the girl for a split second, before coughing lightly.

Kelsi glanced up, and immediately flushed upon seeing Sharpay.

"Oh… he-hey Sharpay. How're you?"

"Oh, I've been better." The blonde said, striding up to lean against the piano. "I heard Ryan asked you out? That's so great. Congratulations." Sharpay said flatly, avoiding eye contact with the other.

"Yes… well, he seems like a great guy, and I… really had no reason to say no." Kelsi said, concentrating awfully hard on the sheet music in front of her.

"Oh." Sharpay said softly.

Kelsi glanced up sharply. "What?"

"I guess I just thought that…" Sharpay laughed awkwardly. "Well. It doesn't matter now anyways, does it?" The blonde lowered her eyes, and turned to walk away.

"Sharpay, wait." Kelsi said softly. "I... um. What were you going to say?"

Sharpay smirked softly, before letting it fade into an expression of confusion and desire as she turned to face Kelsi.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

'_I'm sorry Ryan. I really am. But this is for your own good.'_

"Sorry?" Kelsi echoed, confused as she turned on the piano bench to face the blonde.

Sharpay stalked forward, and crushed her lips against Kelsi's. It had been a while since Sharpay had last done this… for a while there, she thought Ryan was coming around. But no, he went and developed a crush on this slip of a girl. Sharpay smirked, and deepened the kiss, urging Kelsi's lips apart with her tongue. Well. She would take care of _that_.

'_Let the games begin._'

Breaking the kiss, Sharpay gently pushed Kelsi backwards onto the piano bench, so the girl was lying down with legs straddling the sides.

Kelsi gasped as Sharpay gently massaged her breast through her black t-shirt. Sharpay paused, and gazed at Kelsi unsurely.

"Do you want this?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Kelsi said, panting softly. "God, _yes_."

Sharpay nodded, and slid down the other girl's body to play with the button of her jeans. Then, ever so slowly, Sharpay unzipped the girl's jeans, tugging them off. Next was the underwear, which was discarded of easily enough.

She plunged a finger into the folds between Kelsi's legs, and a muffled scream echoed through the room.

Kelsi Nielsen's first time getting fucked was in the band room on the piano bench, by a Miss Sharpay Evans.

- - - -

"What's wrong Ry?" Sharpay asked curiously, as she entered her family's mansion later that evening. Of course, she knew what was wrong. By the time Sharpay finished with her, Little Kelsi had been in no condition to make it to her date. In face, she had still been passed out on the floor when Sharpay had left at seven. The school would be open late because the soccer team had a game, so Sharpay had no qualms of leaving the unconscious girl to fend for herself.

"Kelsi stood me up." Ryan murmured, head resting on the table. Sharpay sighed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Ry. Did you call her to see if something was going on?" Sharpay asked, again, already knowing the answer. Ryan had tried calling _several_ times while Kelsi was passed out, as Sharpay knew he would, but silencing the phone was easy enough.

Ryan nodded miserably. "She didn't answer. I guess she just… changed her mind." Ryan said quietly. "I thought she was different. She seemed so nice..."

Sharpay gently rested her hand on Ryan's shoulder, genuinely wanting to comfort him.

"It's okay Ry." She whispered. "Kelsi didn't deserve you."

Ryan glanced up for the first time in their conversation, and Sharpay felt a fleeting guilt as she took in his tear-stained eyes.

'_For you. All for you.'_ She chanted in her head. '_It's for your own good…'_

Ryan's hand found Sharpay's and their fingers intertwined.

"Thanks Sharpay." He said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Then Ryan stood up, and pulled Sharpay into a sweeping hug.

"There there," Sharpay said quietly, her nose brushing Ryan's ear. "It'll be okay." Then Sharpay swept her perfectly manicured fingers that had pierced Kelsi Nielsen only hours before through Ryan's golden hair. "You'll find the right person eventually."

Ryan sighed into her hair. "I hope your right Sharpay." He said.

Sharpay smiled, and tightened her hold on him.

Ryan wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon. Mousy Kelsi would be _far_ too ashamed to approach Ryan again once she realized what had happened. It would be too painful. After all, Sharpay and Ryan looked oh so similar that she would be unable to look either of the twins in the eye for a good while, which is _exactly_ what Sharpay had wanted.

And Sharpay Evans _always_ got what she wanted.

- - - -

Over the next year, Sharpay decided to seduce someone for herself for once, and decided upon Troy Bolton. He wasn't anywhere near as attractive as Ryan, but he'd do. It wasn't easy, a fact that she relished. In fact, it took her until the summer after that whore Gabriella Montez arrived at East High to nail the poor boy.

It was a late summer night when she finally snagged him. She had arranged it so that he would walk by as she was skinny-dipping. Faking flustered modesty, she attempted to shield herself, even as Troy eyed her hungrily. It only took a tiny bit of flirting for Troy to shed his own clothes and join her.

They fucked long and hard in the very pool Gabriella guarded. It was exhilarating. After they had finished, the guilt had crept up on the boy almost immediately.

"What have I done?" He murmured, pulling on his jeans, even though he was sopping wet.

Sharpay snorted. "I believe we just fucked in the pool Troy." She said, flashing him a toothy grin.

"Don't say it so loudly!" He hissed. "Someone might hear."

"You should've been more concerned about that fifteen minutes ago." She said innocently.

"Look Sharpay… I… I like you okay? But Gabriella… I love her. Can you please understand that, and _not_ tell her what just happened?" Troy asked desperately.

Sharpay sighed melodramatically. "Never fear Troy, I got what I wanted out of you. Your Gabriella will never find out, and you'll both live happily ever after, blah blah blah."

Troy gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not so sure about that. Your brother has done a good job of making her forget all about me."

Sharpay froze. "_What_?" She said shrilly.

Troy looked taken aback by her reaction. "Um yeah. I thought you knew… Ryan and Gabby seem to like each other… they're always flirting, always together… I assumed you'd know."

Sharpay cursed, and threw on her clothes as quickly as possible. Ignoring Troy, she strode past him to her family's suites, where Ryan would surely be.

He wasn't.

- - - -

The next week passed by in a blur. Troy and Gabriella reunited, and all was well with the world, except it _wasn't_, because Sharpay kept catching Ryan sending Gabriella these _looks_.

Those looks weren't meant for Gabriella.

They were supposed to be for Sharpay.

Still, what was she supposed to do? It wasn't like Gabriella returned Ryan's feelings. Seducing Gabriella would accomplice nothing, not to mention Sharpay wouldn't be able to go through with it without puking all over the other girl.

She just had to be patient.

- - - -

Ryan threw open the door to her vacation suite, looking angry as hell.

"SHARPAY!" He yelled angrily, face mysteriously tear-stained. Sharpay leapt up from the couch where she was reclining, and regarded him with a confused stare.

"Ryan? What's wrong?"

Ryan laughed bitterly. "You are one _fucked up_ person Sharpay."

Sharpay's blood chilled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just had the most _interesting_ conversation with Gabriella. Do you know what I found out?"

Sharpay shook her head, heart thumping erratically.

"_Apparently_, Kelsi told Gabby that the night her and I were supposed to go out, _you_ confessed your feelings for her, and the two of you had… had sex!"

Sharpay could only stare wordlessly.

"Why Sharpay, why, WHY would you do that?" Ryan cried out. "Why wouldn't you have told me that you had feelings for her, instead of waiting until I made a move, then leaving her in the lurch because you got scared? Kelsi deserves better then that!"

Sharpay scoffed. "Really Ryan? You think I'd like _Kelsi_ of all people?"

Ryan gaped, and appeared to be at a loss for words. "But… but then _why_? Why would you do that to me? You _knew_ I liked her! You… you _lied _to me! You looked me in the eye and pretended to be _sorry_!"

"Ryan, I was sorry, but not for what I did." Sharpay said calmly. "Kelsi didn't deserve you. Lydia didn't deserve you. Gabriella sure as _hell_ doesn't deserve you. No one deserves you."

Ryan inhaled sharply. "Oh God…. _Lydia_? From the _seventh grade_? Her too Sharpay?" He trembled, fist clenched tightly at his side. "What have you done? If it was up to you, I'd be alone forever!"

"No Ryan." Sharpay said, taking a step toward him. "Never alone. You have me."

Ryan half sobbed, half laughed. "Sharpay, you can't possibly mean-"

"It was all for you Ryan." She whispered, stepping toward him again. Tears were welling in his eyes, and the horror that shone was impossible to miss.

"No." He stammered.

"For your own good." She added soothingly. "Because I love you."

"_No_." He whispered again.

"You're mine Ryan. You've _always_ been mine. You just haven't seen it." Sharpay was a scant inch away from him now. She smiled lovingly, and raised a hand to tousle his hair. "But now you do. Now you finally get it."

"Sharpay, _no_." He murmured, voice cracking, but made no move to back up.

She smiled faintly, and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

Ryan sobbed against her lips, but she simply deepened the kiss.

"Come on Ry." She whispered. "After all I've done for you… all I've done… give me this. Please?"

Ryan shuddered, but reluctantly returned her embrace, their lips mashing together. It lacked finesse, and it wasn't awe-inspiring, but it was Ryan, and that made it perfect as far as Sharpay was concerned.

"All for you Ryan." She'd chanted as she slid off his shirt, and then her own.

"All for you." She'd whispered as she had gently tugged him into the bedroom.

"For you, Ryan." She'd breathed as she tugged off his jeans, and then her own.

"For you. Only for you."

Through it all, Ryan continued sobbing, though he never once uttered stop. As he climaxed in Sharpay's arms, her following after very shortly, he tremblingly tightened his embrace on her.

"For you Sharpay." He'd echoed hollowly. "Only for you."

- - - -

The next morning, Sharpay woke with a smile. Ryan was _hers_, had been _hers_, in this very bed, just like she'd always wanted. She yawned sleepily, and reached out for her twin, only to find Ryan missing from the bed. She frowned.

"Ryan?" She called out, not liking how her voice echoed loudly in the suite. "Where are you?"

The dull sound of the shower reached her ears, and she smiled faintly. Climbing out of bed, she walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Ryan?" She called out. When no response came, she opened the door a little wider. "I'm coming in, okay?"

Walking into the large bathroom, Sharpay felt a cold sense of dread enter her as her eyes locked on a small slip of paper resting on the bathroom counter. Picking it up, she read the scant three-word note, and stared at it in confusion.

"Ryan?" She asked weakly, turning toward the shower. She opened the shower door, looked down, and _screamed_.

Ryan.

Her beautiful Ryan.

He was slumped on the floor of the shower, face completely drained of color. The deep, horizontal cuts on his wrists had long since stopped bleeding, but his white boxers where completely drenched in blood.

He had killed himself.

Her beautiful Ryan had killed himself.

Sharpay was vaguely aware of someone screaming, and dimly realized that it was her. Crawling into the shower, she curled up against Ryan, but he was too cold, too lifeless.

"_Shar-"_

"_-heard screaming-"_

"_my God-"_

"_so much blood-"_

"_oh ducky, why?"_

The voices flitted in and out of Sharpay's head, and even when people tried to pry her away from Ryan, out of the shower, she held tight, muttering the same thing over and over. It was the same thing Ryan's note had said. It was the same thing that would haunt Sharpay for the rest of her life.

"**All for you, all for you, all for you, all for you, all for-"**

- - - -

"_Well I heard that she-"_

"_-her and Kelsi? No way."_

"_-but why?"_

"_-loved Ryan? Really? Gross."_

"_-doctors say she may never recover."_

"_Well she deserves it! Look at what she did to Ry-"_

"_-awful thing to say. You can't help who you love."_

'_Can't help who you love.'_

'_Can't help who you love.'_

'_Can't help who you love.'_

'_Nope_,' Sharpay giggled to herself, ignoring the strange looks she received for doing so. '_You can't help who you love!' _Her eyes fell upon the open casket, and her gaze softened.

"Love ya Ry. Love you _so_ much." She whispered, and she heard someone scoff in disgust, but she brushed them off, continuing to smile at her brother. She glanced around, and then leaned into the casket.

"I'm coming for you, okay?" Sharpay whispered confidentially. "Tonight. When everyone's asleep. I'm gonna do it the same way you did. For you Ryan. It's all for you." She reached her hand into the casket and stroked his hair. "Love you!" She whispered.

And then the blonde steadied herself, still smiling widely, and teetered over to a vacant corner, where she curled into a ball, and played with the hem of her dress, ignoring the stares of disgust, and the pointed whispers.

She didn't care. She would be with Ryan again soon enough.

After all, Sharpay Evans _always _got what she wanted.


End file.
